


this is home

by greeneyedolly



Series: Odi Lives AU [3]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Gen, This is so sappy, and i actually almost cried writing it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedolly/pseuds/greeneyedolly
Summary: Odi reminisces on simpler times.





	this is home

_ time is _

 

It was a tiny little polaroid picture - not taken when polaroids were truly common, of course, but a vintage recreation, in accordance with retro style which had recently made a comeback. Odi had found it rolled up and crumpled in the pocket of an old shirt of his, forgotten. He’d taken it out and unrolled it, pushed out the creases with his thumbs. It was of him, and George and Mary; his family. Looking at it reminded him of old times. Much, much simpler times. He felt his face crease.

 

_ slowly _

 

He looked at his own face. Odi tilted the picture up so it caught the light. Expression completely blank, of course, but this Odi looked so well-looked after, so cared for. He bore little resemblance to the bloody violet eyes, tattered face, dented bones that looked upon him now. What happened to him? Odi remembered that soon after this photo was taken, Mary had died. At the time, it hadn’t affected him in the slightest; he’d offered hollow condolences and mourned her emptily with George, but it was only now that he came to truly miss the woman that had cared for him like a son.

 

_ tracing his face _

 

It was all taking him back. Those all-swallowing feelings, that wish for things to be...  _ easier.  _ His deep desire to be back with them that somehow manifested itself as an urge to self-deactivate. Perhaps if he deleted all of his code, disconnected, forgot, returned to his root, it would be simple again, he could be content with a lack of capability to be content. He looked away and closed his fist around the photo. This wasn’t the way to deal with things. Odi knew that now. Yes, he missed his family. He missed George and Mary. Of course he did. But he had another family now, too. V, Niska, Fred. The Hawkins. Every synth who he was now connected with simply by virtue of being _ alive.  _ The right to life.

 

_ but strangely he feels at home in this place _

 

Odi walked over to the pinboard V had recently found it necessary to mount on the wall. He took a spare pushpin and, holding his curling photo up to the board, drove it through the other Odi’s head. He smoothed out the edges. Then he turned away, opened the door, closed it behind him.

“V,” he called out. “Will you come for a walk with me?”


End file.
